


Valentine's Day - A date?

by crazy4fanfic



Category: offgun
Genre: GMMTV - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day, offgun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4fanfic/pseuds/crazy4fanfic
Summary: I had written this OffGun one-shot for Valentine's Day so don't expect much of a plot because there isn't one. However, if you can spare some time please do give it a read :)
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Valentine's Day - A date?

It was a pleasant Thursday night and the air of Bangkok felt a little cool as was expected in the month of February. The entire city was decorated with red balloons and red hearts. The streets looked extra bright than most other nights. Everywhere you looked, be it the restaurants, the mall, the market place all you could see were people being overtly affectionate and clingy.

One would be dumb enough not to know the reason why. Thanks to the influence of the western culture and the media, the growth rate of people celebrating Valentine's Day in Thailand were gradually on the rise.

One such couple could be seen sharing an intimate dinner time at a small upscale restaurant. The beautiful decor and the soft music playing in the room amped up the romanticism of the place tenfold. It was a special night after all.

One look at the couple and you could tell that they were no ordinary people. Both were male, good looking and charismatic. Covered in big money from head to toe, they gave off beyond the doubt celebrity vibes.

The younger male out of the two smiled at something that was said and his cheeks dented with the most adorable dimple that anyone had ever seen.

They complemented each other. Where one was tall the other was petite. One was masculine and handsome. The smaller male could be described as beautiful with a much softer look. But there was one thing that they had in common. It was the way they looked at each other.

And that gaze could only be described as love.

"What's with the look?" The petite male said.

The tall one closed his eyes and shook his head with a chuckle. When he opened his eyes again he smiled and said, "nothing, it's just that you look cute tonight."

"Don't I always?" The younger one said with a mischievous smirk.

"You know what I mean, Gun."

Gun chuckled but soon after the smile on his lips vanished when he heard his partner say, "or should I have said that you look so delicious that I can't resist myself from eating you?"

"P'......you're embarassing me."

Even though the room was cool the hue on Gun's cheeks brightened to a faint blush. He wished he could hide his face under the table and not come out till the night had passed but he refrained himself from doing so.

He could still hear his partner talking. "Did I ever say that you look adorable when you blush."

"Stop it P'."

"What! Can't I compliment my boyfriend?"

Before Gun could say something a loud voice interrupted him. "Cut the crap, you asshole. He's not your boyfriend."

A tall male stood a few feet away from their table. Knuckles clenched at his sides while his eyes threw invisible darts at Gun's partner. Embodying the perfect example for the phrase, ' _if looks could kill then you'd be dead_.'

"P'Off! What are you doing here?"

"Did you...call me an asshole?"

Both Gun and his partner stood and spoke at the same time. Gun in his hurry to get up knocked the cutlery on the plate and the silver objects fell to the floor with a clattering noise.

Off treaded towards their table and looked at the other guy from head to toe.

"Yes I did. If I do not call an asshole an asshole then what do I call him?

"You...." the guy clenched his teeth and raised his fist but Gun pushed himself between them and placed his palms on both his partner and Off's chest.

"Stop it both of you." He said to no one in particular.

He then looked at Off and said, "P' as you can clearly see I'm on a date with my boyfriend, please don't ruin it for me and for the others who are present here."

Murmurs could be heard around the room and someone not far from their table asked one of the waiters to call for the manager or the security.

Gun's hands on the other guy's body angered Off to the point that he wanted to scratch the flesh of the person's chest and feed it to the vultures. Nobody deserved the touch of his precious *nong other than him.

(*nong in Thai means younger brother and sister. It also means someone younger than you.)

"P'....just leave. Why are you doing this?" Gun pleaded with tears brimming at the corner of his eyes. his gaze searched Off's for God knows what.

That particular look was the last thing that Off wanted to see in Gun's eyes for himself. His heart contracted as if someone had pulled a nerve inside his chest. It crushed him and he couldn't bear to hear the word boyfriend coming out of his precious Gun's mouth for someone other than him.

Only if he had been courageous enough and confessed his feelings first, then it would've been him celebrating this day with Gun rather than the douche bag standing there.

"You heard that didn't you?" Gun's partner spoke out breaking the eye contact between Off and Gun. "He called me his boyfriend." Stressing the word me and pointing at himself.

"So stop with your bullshit and get the hell out of here."

A bustle of footsteps entered the room and Off's body was pulled back by strong hands. The lack of stable ground under his feet caused his steps to falter and reach out for Gun's hand in reflex.

"No wait....." A shout burst forth his lips. Like a fish out of the water he struggled but he just couldn't escape from the guards clutches.

"No....you can't be his. You belong with me and no one else."

He shouted all he could but the distance between him and his precious Gun only seemed to increase with the loud thud of his heart.

The last thing he saw as the door closed was Gun in the arms of a faceless man whom he had never met. That's when he shouted out the name that was so precious to him.

"Gun! You're mine."

Off's body jerked from the loud cry and he looked around him. It was dark everywhere.

_Where am I and why is it so dark all of a sudden?_

The ticking of the clock somewhere caught his attention. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness things started to come back to him.

He was on his bed. The softness of the comforter could attest to that. Also the ticking of the clock was too loud to be that of a wrist watch. That meant only one thing. The ticking was from the alarm clock that was placed on the left side of his bed cabinet. So if he was on his bed therefore it was apparent that he was still in his room. And if he was in his room then.....

_It was a dream._

His hands combed through his hair and clenched it tight just to make sure that he was awake. The searing pain on the root of his scalp was proof enough that he was no longer in that blasted dream.

"Oh thank goodness! It was just a dream." He sighed in relief.

Minutes passed by and Off sat there motionless. His head running with a thousand thoughts per minute and Gun was always at the centre of them.

He had no idea when was the last time his dream had ever been this vivid. This one had felt so real that it had blurred the line between dream and reality and caused him to shout out Gun's name into the silence of the night.

For once in his life he was glad that he lived alone. Imagine if his mom or dad were to ask him the reason for his outburst in the middle of the night. What reason would he give them? Come up with an excuse that he had dreamt of ghosts? What was he a five year old kid? Even the idea of it caused his body to shudder in discomfort.

Letting out a sigh he cupped his face in his palms and rubbed it but the moistness on his cheeks surprised him.

_Wow! Are they tears?_

A new realization dawned on him. A man like him who hardly ever wears his heart on his sleeves was even capable of crying for someone in his sleep. Now that was something to be pondered upon which brought him back to the thoughts of Gun.

In the beginning when people shipped them he had found it awkward. Having to do skinship for the sake of fan service was something he detested but incurred it.

It always amazed him how Gun could do all of those things that he hated with so much ease. As if it was second nature to him. Was Gun that good of an actor or did Gun genuinely like him? This thought was always in the forefront of Off's mind.

Later on Off realised that it was the way Gun was. He was people friendly and jovial and had a soft heart towards everyone. He showed his affection to people by hugging them or in Off's case kissing him on the cheek or neck.

As time went by Off made peace with the fact that if he wanted to be an actor and achieve fame then he had to broaden his mind and perspective and learn to accept things that couldn't be changed.

The days that progressed after was a smooth ride with little bumps along the way. His relationship with Gun became more amicable and he could count Gun in one of his best friends circle now. Although friends would be too limited a word for their relationship.

It was much more than that. They could talk about anything, could share their deepest thoughts and secrets and no one would judge the other.

However, in the span of these three years he did not realise when Gun became more dear to him. Maybe it was because they spent a lot of time together or maybe it could be some other reason. Or it could be the fact that he had got used to having Gun in his life. Or maybe Gun was just adorable and he loved whenever that shy smile of his was directed at him. Or he was the reason for putting that smile on his nong's face.

Whatever it was the fact still remained the same. The soft spot in his heart for Gun was increasing at a fast rate to the extent that even his dreams had no place to hide but to accomade his dear friend.

That thought brought him back to the dream.

It is said that dreams are never random. They always have a meaning that is related to your life. It's the unconscious part of your brain sending a message to the conscious mind to be aware of your thoughts and desires. To be you and to take action where necessary. Or maybe sometimes they just answer the question that you might not even know you had.

Does this mean I'm harbouring jealousy for anyone getting close to Gun?

Off gave it some thought. It could be possible. Lately he got irritated or disliked anyone who showed too much familiarity when it came to matters regarding Gun.

This had started not too long ago. As his popularity rose so did Gun's. If he was honest to himself then he also knew that Gun was more popular and desired than him among their fans.

Why wouldn't he be? Gun was cute and smart and adorable. And the most important thing was, Gun was talented way beyond his age and experience in this industry.

That was all the things and many more that Off found attractive in his Nong and so did the others. Gun was a people's magnet that could charm anyone regardless of their age or gender.

These past couple of months were trying Off's patience. The new project they were working at the moment was school rangers and a lot of their friends and colleagues were part of the project. He realised that people were getting too close to Gun and the distance between them had somehow widened. There were moments when they were together but not all the time. It was too short for his liking.

Thinking about all this was already giving him a headache. His body flopped back on the mattress. It was late as is, he might as well go to sleep.

Nevertheless sleep was far from coming to him. Even though the stark white of the ceiling filled his vision he could see nothing. The only picture in front of his eyes was the image of Gun's little frame surrounded by strong arms and the last sentence that left his own lips.

_You're mine. You're mine. You're mine._

He felt as if he was being sucked back into the dream. Only one thing he knew could make his mind calm.

With a renewed purpose his hand reached for the cellphone on the bedside cabinet. He clicked on the name of the first person in his call history.

The beat of his heart went in sync with the ring of the call going through.

_Will he pick up at this late hour?_

It is said that to wait is always the hardest. At that moment he felt like he had waited for an aeon before he heard the most precious word dear to him in this entire world.

"Papii....."

The horses that were galloping in his heart came to an abrupt halt. He felt his heart and body relaxing on the mattress.

"Gu....Gun." His voice broke just a little before he called his friend's name with heartfelt intent. However the affection in the voice might be lost to the other party due to the lateness of the hour.

"Papii.....It's four in the morning. Why are you calling me so early? Was there a shoot that I forgot about or wasn't aware of?"

_What was I thinking calling so early? The poor chap is...what do I tell him now?_

His panic radar turned on full fledge and his mind ran rampant with excuses to make but nothing seemed appropriate to him. The taste of metal on his tongue made him realise that he had bit his lip.

"Papii...."

"I....um...nothing...it's nothing...go back to sleep. See you tomorrow for the Valentine's Day event."

No sooner had he finished that sentence than he ended the call and tapped the phone face down on the mattress.

"Shit....That was so lame." He cursed out his frustration.

If he could go and drown himself in his bathtub then he would've done that but it was late or rather early as Gun had pointed out and the climate was freezing cold. Also his work schedule was jam-packed and did not permit him to get sick at this stage.

So the best way he could improvise to let out his frustration was grab the pillow and growl into it's softness. And that was exactly what he did.

Anyway, tomorrow was another day and he would be seeing his favourite person very soon. Until then he would just sleep and get a good rest.

******

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> The idea for this one-shot was conceived when OffGun were shooting for the schoolympics episode in the month of sep 2019.
> 
> I'm not sure if this is any good but do let me know your thoughts even if you think this story is crap 😅
> 
> This fanfic was initially uploaded on my wattpad account on 15th Feb, 2020 (1:20 pm)


End file.
